Nightmares
by Sibuna4life
Summary: Fabian has a nightmare that affects everyone's life. Unlike in season 2 it actually comes true. Nina has been kidnapped by who and what do they want. First story. Main pairing Fabina. Other couples may be included. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story so be kind. I am also typing in my iPod so it's hard so sorry for spelling mistakes. I wrote this story for school but changed it slightly for this. I do not own house of anubis. On with the story now.**

* * *

Chapter one

Fabians P.O.V

"Nins, it's gone now," I whispered to Nina, who was snuggled into my chest. We had been watching a scary movie since everyone else had gone to the cinema and Nina wasn't feeling well so I offered to stay with her. Obviously I would stay with my girlfriend, yes we are officially Fabina now. I heard Nina yawn"Come on let's go to bed," I suggested. Nina, who was obviously tired agreed with no fuss and went up to bed. I turned off the TV and went to my room and starting getting ready for bed. When I had done I wasn't as sleepy as Nina so I started playing my guitar quietly. After about ten minutes I got bored and tried to fall asleep. After about five minutes of failing to go to sleep, I heard the others coming back.

Eddie walked into the room, I tried to pretend to be asleep. Obviously I was rubbish at pretending to be asleep because Eddie started talking to me. "Fabian, I know your awake," said Eddie. "So what did you do while we were at the movies?" Asked Eddie. "Nothing me and Nina just watched a movie," I replied truthfully. "Really?" Eddie said, suddenly I felt really sleepy so before I fell asleep I mumbled " Yes" quickly.

* * *

**I hope you liked it as I said this is my first story so please be kind. Sorry if it was short I didn't know how long to make the chapter. Also can I have at least 3 reviews before I update if not i will update tomorrow hopefully. Again hope you liked it, review and thanks for reading this story. Depending on how fast I write the next chapter you might get a sneak peak at it sorry guests I can't pm you if you don't have an account. Thank you again :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own house of anubis. On with the story. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Fabians P.O.V

I could hear Eddie moving around. Knowing Eddie he wouldn't leave this until he had answers he was satisfied with. At least I didn't have Amber grilling me for details like Nina did, poor Nina. Thinking about her I slowly drifted off to sleep. My usual lovely, peaceful dream was replaced with a nightmare. Me and Nina were on the perfect date then he ruined it.

In my dream me and Nina were at this cute little cafe just a few minutes away from the house. We were almost finished and Nina was telling me how Amber made so much fuss last night. I looked out the window and saw a familiar looking black car pull up. The person who was driving it stepped out, he was all dressed in black. I got a weird feeling that I knew him. I looked back at Nina and tried to forget about the man. Luckily I almost did until he walked in. He looked at me with his cruel eyes. Now I knew who it was. We needed to get out of here. Slowly, he started walking towards us. Nina finally noticed I wasn't paying attention to her any more. She looked at the dark figure walking towards us. "Fabian, we need to get out now!" She whispered loudly, not loud enough for anyone else to hear but louder than a normal whisper. We started getting up and moving towards the exit. We succeeded to getting to the door. We were just about to get out when Nina tripped over. I helped her up but she told me her leg hurt too much to walk. I told her I would carry her back to the house. As I was about to lift her up someone pushed me over. Rufus. While I was on the floor Rufus had went in front of me and helped Nina up. What was he going to do? He stood up with her and took outside. I looked at Nina, she was being dragged to Rufus's car. I had to get back to the house and tell sibuna what had happened. Eddies gonna kill me. Suddenly an ear-splitting scream woke me up.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review tell me what you think should happen next if its a good idea I might use it. I'll update tomorrow and I promise the next chapter will be longer :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thank you for reviewing if you did. I planned for this chapter to be longer but kinda liked the ending and got stuck for ideas. I do not own house of Anubis.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Fabians P.O.V

I jolted awake and ran up to Nina's room. Slowly, I opened the door. I looked around. Amber was still asleep, how could she have not heard Nina scream? As I looked I noticed everything untouched, nothing out of place. In fact the only difference was Nina was gone, her bed was made and instead if her sleeping there was a note on the pillow. I was dreading reading that note. All I was thinking about was all the horrible things that could be written in the note. I cautiously opened the note, this is what it said ;

To Nina's friends,

I have taken Nina, if you ever want to see her again you will bring me the cup and mask. Leave them at the abandoned warehouse in the woods I will also be there with Nina. You have 3 days or she's dead.

Yours

Rufus. Z

I have to show this to sibuna urgently. Eddie is really gonna kill me now. I went over to Amber and shook her gently. She didn't even flinch. I shook her again but this time slightly harder "Five more minutes Nina," she mumbled in her sleep. "Wake up Amber, Nina's gone!" I told her. With that her eyes shot open. She looked at me and slapped my cheek. Hard. "Owwwww! What was that for!" I exclaimed in pain. "For waking me now instead of earlier!" she replied in the same tone."My BAF is missing and you tell me now!"she screeched. "Amber, be quiet do you want the whole house to hear us?" I asked her angrily."Now, Amber go call Patricia and meet me, Alfie and Eddie at the clearing," I told her as I walked towards the door to get Eddie and Alfie. As soon as I got down I silently tiptoed into Alfie and Jerome's room. Luckily Jerome was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake when I shook Alfie awake. I told him to get ready and meet me and Eddie at the clearing. Finally I went to mine and Eddie's room. After several attempts I finally woke Eddie, he is a very heavy sleeper. I told him what had happened and we needed to meet sibuna in the clearing. We got ready and went out.

When we finally reached the clearing everyone was already there. I explained what happened and showed them the note. When I was finished Eddie and Amber were mad at me for not telling them earlier. Eddie yelled at me a lot. When he was done he walked away from us and explored the woods. Patricia followed him.

Eddies P.O. V

Stupid Rufus, Stupid Fabian. How could he stand about doing nothing? It is his girlfriend after all not mine yet I still care more than him. I am so mad at both of them.

I wandered around the woods when suddenly I heard a sound.

* * *

**Was that any longer? Yay I finally changed it from Fabians's POV. Next chapter is not gonna have any Fabians POV but if there is its only a little. Hope you liked it? Review and tell me what should happen next cos I'm really stuck on it. Please review and have a nice weekend :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I've not updated in a while but I have a very good exuse. I've not had the chance to update and I was stuck for ideas and I was trying to make it longer. I do not own house of anubis cos if I did there would be a season 4 and nina and amber would have never left. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nina's POV

I woke up and tried to stretch my arms but only to find I was tied to a chair. I looked around. Dustiness took over the air. The room was dark, the only bits of light were let in through the gaps of the boarded up room was an okay size but bare, it had nothing in it. The chair, me and a table were the only things in the room.

"Nina!Nina are you there!" I hear a voice yelling. "Nina!" It yelled again then all of a sudden something in my mind clicked, I knew that voice it belonged to one person and one person only.

"Eddie! Yes I'm in here get me out! " I yelled.

Eddies POV

I heard Nina's reply and it broke my heart. How it broke my heart I don't know but knowing the person I'm supposed to protect was right there being hurt, imprisoned I needed to get her out and help her but how? I ran back to Sibuna. When I got there I told everyone about the warehouse and that Nina was inside. I looked at Fabian, he looked really mad. He was about to walk off when Yacker stopped him. "Fabian I know your desperate to find Nina, we all are but I think we should go back to Anubis get some rest and decide what to do in the morning," Yacker told him. While we were going back my mind was aching all I could think about was how Nina felt. We needed to help her and fast.

After what felt like miles we were finally back at Anubis. I went straight to my room. I tried to fall asleep but every time I was about to my mind went to Nina. She was in the freezing cold warehouse waiting for that crazy, old man Rufus to come. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to help. I got out of bed and went to Fabian's bed, he was asleep. I decided to go and rescue Nina, I am her Osirian after all. I got dressed quickly, grabbed a backpack and put an extra jacket in it. I then went into the kitchen, made a couple of sandwiches, got some drinks and put it all in the bag. I looked around and made sure I had everything. I walked out the kitchen and went to the front door. It was locked. What now? I ran quickly but quietly to my room. I looked around the desk. Yes I found a paper clip, perfect. I went back to the front door and picked the lock and put the paper clip into my pocket. I closed the door silently and ran to the woods.

I finally got to the warehouse. I scanned around looking for any signs of Rufus here. All clear. I took a deep breath and yelled," Nina! Are you awake?" I waited anxiously for a reply. Just as I was about to give up, "Eddie! Eddie get me out please!" Nina yelled/begged. Good I thought she's awake " Okay I'm coming in!" I quickly replied and started picking the lock. About a minute later it was open I burst in and saw Nina tied up.

Nina's POV

"Eddie!" I said thankfully , "Thank you!" "No problem Nina, I am your Osirian after all," Eddie said before wrapping me in a hug. "Let's go now Nina," he said. When we got out we walked away from the warehouse, after a few minutes we stopped. "Why did we stop Eddie? We need to get back and I'm freezing," I asked/ told him. "Well if your cold I've got something for that," he said as he took his backpack off and got something out. Then he handed it to me. It was one of his jackets I put it on gratefully. "Thanks," I said. "Your welcome and here," he said giving me a sandwich and a bottle of water. I ate it silently. When I had finished we set off again.

We finally made it back to the house and went inside. I was about to go upstairs when Eddie stopped me, "Nina, you need to give me my jacket back Fabian sees you or he might kill me for saving his girlfriends life instead of him saving you," Eddie said. I gave him his jacket back and went up to bed. Boy is Amber gonna get a shock when she sees me. I went to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I'm so lucky that its Saturday tomorrow.

* * *

**did you like it? that is **_**probably**_** the last chapter unless you want more. Thanks for reading and a here is a very special thanks to Hugz Kissez for the most kindest reviews ever. Review. **

**P.S I will try to write another story soon :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise a new chapter! WARNING: This chapter may be horrible, boring and too long etc. I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Try to enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Amber's POV

I woke up at 7:30AM and was about to get ready for school when I remembered it Saturday. Hurray that means me and Nina can go shopping. "Nina wake up!" I shouted across the room, when there was no reply I remembered what happened yesterday. I got up to get ready when something caught my eyes."No it couldn't be," I thought. I must have been dreaming because in Nina's bed lay the alive, breathing body of Nina Martin. I squealed in delight. "Shut up Amber!" Came a voice that belonged to non other than the Patricia Williamson. Ignoring her I just screamed," Nina's back!" I heard a few footsteps then the bedroom door burst open. In came everyone and by everyone I mean everyone even the guys.

Nina's POV

I woke up to a squealing Amber. I opened my eyes a crack and saw Amber and everyone else in our room. I thought about what to do for a minute. I decided to put my acting skills into practice. I slowly turned and pretended to have just wake up. Luckily everyone bought it. "Hi guys?" I asked partly wondering why everyone was here. "Nina your back!" Fabian said relieved. "Yeah Fabes I missed you so much!" I said truthfully I really did miss him. "So Nina how did you get back?" Patricia asked. What now I can't tell them Eddie rescued me because he gave me that 'don't tell them' look. I decided I wouldn't since I kinda owed him for saving me. I had to think of a lie and fast. Suddenly out of thin air I thought of a not so great lie, "Well, when Rufus came to checkup on me he forgot to lock the door so when he went I untied the ropes and ran back to Anubis." That was really bad lying but thank god most people bought it and went away. As I said most people went away, Amber, Patricia and Fabian were the few that stayed. Luckily it was only Sibuna so I could tell them what happened. I could tell them couldn't I? I looked at Eddie I could tell he didn't want me to tell, but I had to, they deserve the truth. "Really Nina is that all he forgot to lock the door?" Asked Patricia interrupting my thoughts. They need the truth. "No, earlier this morning or late last night Eddie went to the warehouse and brought me back here," I explained cautiously not to get Eddie into trouble. "Eddie is this true?" Fabian asked his voice breaking. "I'm sorry Fabian but yes it's true, but it wasn't me I didn't have control it was my Osirian powers that took over," Eddie explained. I saw Fabian's and Patricia's face grow angrier then out of nowhere WHACK! I looked around and saw Eddie holding his red cheek in pain. "Amber! It's not his fault his job is to save and protect me!" I exclaimed. "I am so sorry Eddie!" She said, " I didn't mean to the anger just took over." She explained. "It's alright now Ambs it doesn't matter I mean I kinda deserved it," Eddie said taking his hand away. His cheek was bright red now thanks to Amber. "You guys can go now," I announced since I was pretty tired. "Wait Fabian!" I said just as he was about to leave. He immediately walked back to me. "Yes Neens,"He said. "I'm sorry,"I blurted out. "It's okay it's not your fault I blame Eddie he's the one who said wait 'till morning then came out in the middle of the night," Fabian said and gave a little chuckle. CLICK! Went Amber's pink camera. "Amber!" Groaned Fabian. "What?" Was her reply almost instantly. "Why?" Asked Fabian. "FABINA!" Squealed Amber. Oh Amber. "Fabian I think you should go down now," I said because I was very tired and wanted to sleep. "Okay," Fabian whispered quietly before leaving. Peace at last I thought quietly before sleeping.

Fabians POV

Yes! I can't believe Nina's back! Yes! I silently cheered all morning I mean Nina's back I just couldn't believe it. The only bad thing is Eddie rescued her not me I'll have to see what happened later. But now time to eat breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at my chair. A few minutes later Nina came down, she looked a lot less tired now. I had breakfast and put my bowl in the sink and went to my room. After about half an hour later I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Who do you think it's me Nina," she giggled. "Come in Neens!" I said to her. She walked in and say down next to me on my bed. "What are you doing Fabes?" She asked. "Nothing just finishing up some homework," I replied. She giggled quietly then asked, "Can we go on a walk together when your done?" "Sure Nina," I said. I quickly finished my homework and texted Nina to tell her I'm done. We met at the bottom of the stairs and went out.

Nina's POV

Me and Fabian were walking around campus. "Hey Nina, can I ask you a question?" Asked Fabian, honestly he can be really stupid at times, he doesn't need to ask to ask a question. " Fabian your so stupid at times obviously your allowed to ask me a question," I said giggling. "Nina please answer truthfully," Fabian started. I was a bit curios what does he want to know? I asked myself. "Did anything happen between you and Eddie last night?" He blurted out. "No! Nothing happened between Eddie and me last night Fabian!" I replied shocked did he not trust me enough? "Fabian, do you not trust me enough not to go out with your best friend behind your back?" I continued since I was quite angry. "I-I do trust you Nina I was just making sure," Fabian stuttered. "It's okay Fabes. I'm sorry for getting so angry with you," I apologised. "I'm sorry too Nina I should have trusted you," he also apologised. Then we had one of those cute little arguments over silly little things and walked back to Anubis. We arrived back at Anubis, I went upstairs to my room but on the way there I bumped into...

* * *

**Who did Nina bump into? Who actually reads and enjoys this story? Did you like it? Answer my questions ask questions whatever. Help me I don't know how to finish the story or start the next chapter. Help and review :D**


End file.
